For attaching an exhaust-gas muffler to the cylinder of an internal combustion engine it is known to provide one or several sleeves which project through the entire muffler housing and to arrange attachment elements at the base facing toward the cylinder, for example, attachment screws with which the exhaust-gas muffler can be fastened to the cylinder of the engine. The sleeves make the use of short attachment screws possible.
Dirt can collect in the sleeves during operation of the engine. To avoid this, cover caps of metal are known with which the sleeves can be closed off on the outside of the muffler. These cover caps are usually tightly clamped into the sleeves. These cover caps can loosen because of the high temperatures during operation and because of vibrations and the like. To disassemble the exhaust-gas muffler, the cover caps must first be removed so that the attachment elements are accessible.